monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter Freedom World
Monster Hunter Freedom World '''(ex '''Monster Hunter Frontier: Old World) is a fanon game by SnowHaze(YukiHerz) with a selection of content from previous games and a bunch of new ones, with periodical updates. Features *Open world gameplay when outside of quests, you will automatically be sent to the respective areas when departing on quests, while the out-of-quest areas are special and meant to have just a small resemblance to the in-quest areas, along with special areas with great treasure. *More lively areas, with several critters roaming in real time. *Travel to several known cities and towns, such as Kokoto, Pokke, Minegarde, Jumbo, Yukumo and also new locations from Monster Hunter lore, such as Riveru City, Verudo City and more. *Updated areas to adapt to 4th generation movements and with extra zones to explore. *Lost Frontier quests, where you'll be sent into uncharted lands to fight new monsters. *Greatly updated weapons, now swing speed, number of chained attacks, movement set and chain attack speed is all dependant on the actual weapon for blademasters, along with several other changes for Gunners. *Style quests, where you will be rewarded based on your popularity with the public and several other aspects. *Overdrive quests with superpowered monsters, which are not part of the lore unless stated. Areas FrozenPlains.png|Frozen Plains Map BambooPeaks.png|Bamboo Peaks Map GreatForest1st.png|Great Forest Map TowerInner1st.png|Inner Tower Map IvoryShores.png|Ivory Shores Map Devil Den Forge.png|Devil's Den and Forge maps OldWorldPNG.png|Updated Map of the Old World MistyPeaks.png|Misty Peaks Redux Features many areas from the franchise, of course, quests received in a certain city will only send you to areas of the respective generation: Quest Areas: 1st Generation: Forest and Hills, Old Desert, Old Swamp, Old Jungle, Old Volcano, Fortress, Castle Schrade, Battleground, Arena and Great Arena. 2nd Generation: Snowy Mountains, Great Forest, Moat Arena, Snowy Mountains Peak and Towers. 3rd Generation: Misty Peaks, Deserted Island, Great Desert, Underwater Ruin, Sacred Land, Lava Canyon, Polar Field, Sacred Mountain, Small Arena, Tainted Sea, Land Arena and Water Arena. 4th Generation: Speartip Crag, Ingle Isle. Frontier & Online: Polar Sea, White Lake, Esther Lake, Moonlands. New Areas: Old Forest, Forested Island, Frozen Canyon, Cloudy Mountains, Cherry Peaks. Free Roam Areas: Arcolis Underpass, Bridge Desert, Long Shores, Wanderer's Wetlands, Dragon Shores, Frozen Mountains, Volcanic Overpass, Jumbo Woods, "Somewhere up North", Siki Land Pass and Dondruma Heights. Uncharted Enviroments: The can be deserts, volcanoes, ravines, taigas, savannas and many other lands, hunters can save up to three markers for places they like, and all the new monsters found will be seen periodically along with quests for them in the Lost Frontier Guild Center. Monsters Critter Class: These monsters are not very important, most will flee on danger of larger monsters, animals such as squirrels, small lizards, wolves, monkeys and the like fall into this category. Dangerous Animals: Animals that can be a threat but not enough to be considered a monster, these are usually used as training for new hunters, Lions, Panthers, Crocodiles, Long Snakes, Komodo Dragons and the likes fall into this category. Returning Monsters: Flying Wyverns: The most widespread species, most adapted to flying, either as primary transport or auxiliary movement, or descendants of flying wyverns, in this class: Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Ratian, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Diablos, Black Diablos, Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Gravios, Black Gravios, Khezu, Red Khezu, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Ukanlos, Akantor, Remobra, Sand Barioth, Seregios, Diorex, Espinas, Amber Espinas, White Espinas, Odibator, Unknown, Zeruzu, Vulcablos and Gradomoss. Bird Wyverns: Many species of medium-sized theropods and large Birds comprise this class: Yian Kut-Ku, Blue Yian Kut-Ku, Yian Garuga, Qurupeco, Crimson Qurupeco, Gypceros, Purple Gypceros, Hypnocatrice, Alluring Hypnocatrice, Whitered Hypnocatrice, Farnok, Foroku Ru-Ru, Velociprey, Velocidrome, Giaprey, Giadrome, Ioprey, Iodrome, Genprey, Gendrome, Jaggi, Jaggia, Great Jaggi, Wroggi, Great Wroggi, Baggi, Great Baggi, Maccau, Great Maccau and Gargwa. Piscine Wyverns: Wyverns that evolved to live in enviroments with low viscosity, such as deserts, rivers and lakes: Cephalos, Cephadrome, Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Lavasioth, Blazing Lavasioth, Argenos, Midanos and Delex. Brute Wyverns: Powerful large Theropods: Barroth, Jade Barroth, Brachydios, Raging Brachydios, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Duramboros, Rust Duramboros, Uragaan, Steel Uragaan, Dinovaldo, Abiorodon, Giaorodon and Gazurabasura. Fanged Wyverns: Mammal-like wyverns, mostly Canids that aren't considered Fanged Beasts for their shelled and scaled bodies and Wyvern descendancy: Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre. Leviathans: Non-wyvernic creatures adapted to the same enviroments as Piscine Wyverns, often being among the strongest species, sometimes called sea dragons: Epioth, Ludroth, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Uroktor, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Gobul, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Nibelsnarf, Beliagar, Kurarusepusu, Pokara and Pokaradon. Neopterons: Insects, mostly small swarmers: Hornetaur, Vespoid, Vespoid Queen, Great Thunderbug, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Konchu, Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas and Desert Seltas Queen. Carapaceons: Shelled creatures that resemble crustaceans: Hermitaur, Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Ceanataur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Shen Gaoren, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia, Kusuban, Taikun Zamuza, Baelidae and Infected Baelidae. Fanged Beasts: Mammals that range from primates to ursine creatures and giant wolves, also known as Primatius or Primatii: Blango, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga, Conga, Congalala, Emeral Congalala, Gold Congalala, Bullfango, Bulldrome, Rajang, Golden Rajang, Gogarf, Caeserber, Raging Caeserber, Arzuros, Volvidon, Lagombi, Kamu Orgarm, Nono Orgarm and Midogarm. Herbivores: Monsters that are generally a source for meat and hides, they roam the world, at the base of the food chain: Aptonoth, Apceros, Mosswine, Kelbi, Anteka, Popo, Rhenoplos, Slagtoth, Bullk and Erupe. Lynians: Sapient humanoids of small size: Felyne, Melynx, Shakalaka, King Shakalaka and Uruki. Elder Dragons: The most powerful creatures to roam the land, it is said that in the past there was plenty of Elder Dragons, but now they are the most rare monsters one could find: Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Dire Miralis, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, Teostra, Lunastra, Alatreon, Chameleos, Yama Tsukami, Yama Kurai, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Amatsumagatsuchi, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Dah'ren Mohran, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, Gogmazios, Haldmerg, Inagami, Rukodiora, Rebidiora and Shantien. New Monsters: Flying Wyverns: Violet Rathalos, Glowing Gravios, Zarthas, Solar Zarthas, Meteor Zarthas. Fanged Wyverns: Gradios, Lunar Gradios, Xeno Gradios. Fanged Beasts: Rozuros. More to come. Unknown Monsters: To be documented! (These are actual Fanon Monsters created by other people!) Lost Frontier and Style Quests Lost Frontier Quests send hunters to unexplored, randomly generated areas with unknown enemies, these enemies will be added to the library after a certain amount has been killed or captured, players may also rarely find settlements and obtain an alliance with the guild, which will give you info on a group of unknown monsters and keep the area saved outside of the limit of 3. Style Quests will give you rare rewards based on several aspects: How much the crowd praises you, the amount of special movements used, daredevil situations, flawless hunts and items used. Ailments and Elements Fire, Thunder, Ice, Water and Dragon are present, along with some combinations exclusive to Old World. Dirge: Fire + Dragon. Crystal: Water + Ice. Razor: Ice + Dragon. Smoke: Water + Fire. Void: Fire + Water. Storm: Thunder + Water. Hurricane: Thunder + Dragon. Energy: Thunder + Fire. Brimstone: Fire + Thunder. Ailments present are Poison, High Rank Poison, Paralysis, Sleep, Snowman, and some Frontier and New ones: Enraged: After being struck with Dirge, you will gain an Attack Boost, but your defenses will go down, this one also affects monsters and can be found on weapons. Crystal Skin: Your stamina will go down to 1 piece of the bar and you will become a beacon for Crystal attacks. Razorwing: You will start staggering a lot while also receiving damage. Smokeblind: Hinders vision. Low Air: Void attacks will give you this nasty ailment, it will slowly eat away your maximum health, which can only be recovered by fainting or using nutrients. Shocked: Tied to Storm Element, you will be easier to get Knocked Out. Lightweight: You will take longer to recover from super dives and attacks, when a monster spawns an Hurricane-based attack, you will be sucked with extra force than other players. Charged: Will provide an attack and defense boost at the expense of using 3x more stamina for everything. Hellfire: When struck with Brimstone Element, you will receive this ailment that acts the same way as Fireblight but is faster and can't be recovered by rolling, not even on water, it has to be waited out or healed with a special rare item. Rust: Decreases Affinity and makes weapon sharpness go down 2x Faster, 3x in High Rank. Infestation: Given when holding a khezu whelp or being attacked by a certain monster, similar to poison, your life will go down periodically, but the red bar for recovery doesn't go down. Seasick: It becomes harder to view as the screen is blurred. Weapons *'Blademasters':' '''Swing Speed, Number of Attacks, Attacking Style, Combo Speed, Damage Type and Sheathing depends on individual weapons instead of the weapon's class, a Rapier moves faster and has a different attack set than a scimitar, for example. *'Gunners': Bowguns divided into several classes, which use different ammo, bows receive modifications similar to Blademasters, with Loading Speed, Drawing Speed and Maximum Effective Range being dependant on the weapon rather than the class, for example, a Composed Bow shoots differently than a Long Bow. *'Light Bowgun Types': **'Pistols': Can only use few types of bullets, but offers the best mobility, users can sprint, dodge and use objects even with the gun drawn, most pistols use standard bowgun ammo, but some use shotgun shells instead. ***'Dual Pistols & Dueling Pistols': Some single Pistols upgrade into these, both lose some abilites such as using objects but have higher damage per second, the only difference Dueling Pistols have is that they can only use Built in ammo, which is either infinite or recharged over time, but these bullets have special effects to them. **'Carbine': A light type of two handed rapid fire bowgun, these have short reload times and average mobility, but don't have the best accuracy, all carbines use standard bowgun ammo. **'Shotgun': Short bowguns with either one or two barrels, very low accuracy but can be very damaging at close range, uses shotgun shells for ammo. *'Medium Bowgun Types': **'Submachinegun': Stronger than Carbines, but slower reload times and lesser accuracy, submachineguns usually hold more ammo than Carbines. **'Revolver': While they may not look heavier than light pistols, these can actually encumber trained hands and carry less ammo, but what ammo is asigned to each cylinder slot is entirely customizable, and has higher damage output than the pistols, uses standard bowgun ammo. **'Marksman Bowgun': A type of bowgun suited for long range attacks, it is extremely accurate and has high damage, but shoots slowly, and doesn't hold too much bullets, some models also have a special attachment that dispenses a cloud of steam at high speeds, but only affects enemies close to the user, uses standard bowgun ammo. *'Heavy Bowgun Types': **'Storm Bowgun': Bulky and heavy bowguns designed for stationary assaults, these have extremely high Bullets per second values, feeding from large ammo boxes or belts, some may also have multiple barrels, but sacrifice most of your mobility, being able to roll just a few steps away and walking very slowly, these use standard bowgun ammo. **'Combat Shotgun': Shotguns that feed from magazines and have a faster rate of fire than standard shotguns, but have slower reloading speeds and lower freedom of movement, along with only having one barrel, uses shotgun shells. **'Grenade Bowgun': Bowguns made to shoots high explosive bullets, also have built in weak ammo types for emergencies, all explosive types of standard bowgun ammo are boosted by these weapons. '''New Weapons': These weapons are usable once reaching G-Rank, they are prototypes meant to replace other weapon types on the future. *'Switch Sword': On its Standard setting, it acts similar to a Greatsword, but usually swing faster, each hit fills a bar that allows changing into the Extended setting, where the blade becomes thinner and acts more similar to a Longsword, one can either keep attacking on this from with a small affinity and damage boost, or sacrifice the entire bar for a charged attack similar to that of a Switch Axe's sword mode, after which the bar empties and must be refilled again. *'Whip and Shield': Normally acts similarly to a Sword and Shield, but with a longer reach, it can block most attacks and enter a heightened mode similar to the Dual Swords, filling the bar while in Heightened mode gives the user two options, keep on using the weapon with an attack boost or switching to the second form, in which the whip grows in lenght and reveals blades running along its edge, the heightened attack boost is sacrificed but minion monsters can be temporarily made into allies by hitting them with a pheromone-injecting attack, they will start fighting for the player, and some Whips can actually work with large monsters. *'Charge Glaives': Gauntlet weapons that are fast and have minimal blocking abilities, every hit extends the Gauntlet's fingers for increased attack, these extend up to a certain point specified in the weapon description, when grabbed onto a monster this weapon reveals its true strenght, it is impossible for monsters to shake off hunters wielding Charge Glaives, and the mere fact of staying grabbed on the monster deals damage, but the hunters will fall if the gauntlet's fingers retract, this weapon has the highest amount of hits possible while mounted on a monster. *'Heavy Polearm': A heavy weapon able to do both Slash and Impact damage, one side of the weapon features either an axe blade for cutting or a hammer head for smashing, while the other features a pointed edge, this weapon does not feature built in elemental damage, but they have elemental phials, when attacking a bar fills, the more it fills the more elemental damage the phials will do, only axe/hammer attacks count, the other side of the weapon is always element-less. *'Crossbow': A fast ranged weapon, it has all sorts of bolts and equipable scopes, long barrels, better grips, auto reloading mechanisms, multishots and shields, making it a versatile alternative to most bowguns, but it also lacks certain features only bowguns have. *'Harpoon Gun': A powerful ranged weapon that doesn't require ammo, it fires a highspeed projectile that makes ripper damage to monsters, it is slow but it's power is high, has three phials to use in the harpoons, Power, Element and Ailment, Element and Ailment phials boost the weapon's own status. Content Updates Freedom World 1.0 (Start) Flagships: Zarthas and Gradios. Freedom World 2.0 Several New Monsters: *Two Bird Wyverns: Corax and Vulphus, along with their subspecies, Eidon Corax and Green Vulphus. *Two Fanged Beasts: Anubaron and Jiangaline. *One Fanged Wyvern: Huieharon, and its subspecies, Argen Huieharon. *3 Elder Dragons: Illsertis, Glacella and Quietulus. New Game Mechanic: V-Speed monsters, monsters considered V-Speed are those monsters whose evolution needed of an external variable, such as a sudden change in ecosystem or insertion of XEV. X.E.V.(Xeno Evolutive Virus) infection, a virus that came from meteorites and changes aspects of monsters to different degrees, most XEV-related monsters are V-Speed. New Areas: *Deserted Island, Deadwood Grotto, Schrade Exterior and Valiant Temple. Flagships: None, two statues on each side, 2 monsters each, in one, Zarthas and Corax are locked in combat, in the other, Gradios and Huieharon do the same. Category:Fan Game